


Covetous Desire

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, Desperation, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Quickies, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, sorry Dante's desk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Touch-starved and longed for you between his relentless missions, Vergil will absolutely take you under him whenever he gets the chance, even if it means to have you on Dante's desk.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Covetous Desire

“V— Vergil... I don’t think we should— _ ah _ !” 

Ignoring your plea, Vergil keeps cornering you to Dante’s desk and lifts you up to wrap his waist. He then puts your body on the table while pecking your nape, causing you to shiver. 

“Vergil...” you hiss desperately. “Dante will be awake soon—” 

“The fool brother of mine can wait,” one of his firm hands reaches your arching back to hold you straight while biting your neck seductively. 

You wanted to pull him back because having sex outside the bedroom doesn’t sound right to you. But you know that your devilish lover won’t take any delay to touch you after long weeks of hunting demons. It was lucky for you yesterday because you’ve already fallen asleep in the night where the twins arrived at Devil May Cry office. Vergil has a strict code to not touch you when you’re unconscious. _ Why would I touch my unconscious prey when I can have her all the way when she’s awake?  _ He had said it once to you and recalling those sinful words never cease to make you blush. 

“Eyes on me.” Vergil lifts your chin to face him. “Don’t think about anything else. You only have to think about me.” 

When you give your obedient nod, his lips are parted to create a satisfied and malicious smirk. He kisses your forehead before he goes to invade your mouth. As you gain your confidence, you cling on his neck to deepen the kiss. The scent of fresh mint and musk from his body engulf your nose. His tender touch when he tucks his hand under your dress causing you to moan involuntary. Your whole body is tensing, eager for his next touch. The raw and divine feeling when he massages your shoulder before he lowers your dress to have you only in your lingerie. 

Parting his mouth apart from you, he skims his lips across your ear. One of his hands catches yours and leads it to the bulge covered by his leather pants. “Do you feel that?” 

You nod almost immediately, soaking up the feverish movements from his hands and lips. He seems unpleased with your reaction as he stops his hands’ movement and presses his entire front body to your front until you can feel his erection throbbing on your womanhood. The menacing eyes of his are undeniable and demand your full submissiveness. “When I ask you something, I expect your verbal answer. Have you forgotten that, beloved?” 

“I’m sorry,” you bite your lips. “Please forgive me, my love.” 

“Hmmm...” Vergil strokes his index finger to your lips. It gets lower to your chin, creating a subtle straight line to your chest. Your body trembles when he does that, and that pleases him. “No. I don’t think you deserve my mercy, yet.” 

“Please...” 

“But I’ll save the punishment for later,” the devil takes off your bra, releasing your beautiful breasts while he gives a small rub on the delicate nipples of yours. “Right now, I’m going to have you. I’ve missed you, my dear.” 

Vergil’s tender touches are changing as he pushes you down, laying on the table. You watch him unbuttoning his vest in rush, a total opposite action from his usual composed-self. He keeps his eyes piercing on you; already wrecked and sobbing despite your initial disagreement of making love on Dante’s desk. It sounds so wrong to fuck on someone else’s desk, but you’re no longer care of such cloudy thought. Your eyes widened as you witnessed your already naked lover and the evidence of his desire of you. That man is breathtaking with that god-like handsome face and all-toned muscles. You get excited just by the touch of his hardened cock on the tip of your wet panties, as if he intended to tease you. You wait in anticipation as he brings his hands to cup your aching mounds slowly. You can never get enough of the firmness of his hands, especially when he touches your sensitive parts. You moan desperately when his tongue licks your nipple and begins to suck it. 

“So good, Vergil... mmmm...” you whimper deliriously. 

“You’re a temptress, my love,” his seduction vibrates between your bosom. “And you are all mine.”

He leaves a trail of red marks on your supple skin along his journey to your inner thighs. Without any warning, he rips your panties apart and pierce his tongue into your lascivious petals. You scream his name as he sucks your clitoris hard. The intense pleasure makes your mind go completely blank. You throw your head back in distress as his attacks finally cause your walls begin to spasm and your nectarous fluids lewdly flow out, exciting the devil under your as he devours it all before his mouth back to covet your swollen lips, kissing you ravenously and force you to taste the flavor of your own arousal.

“This is how you taste.” Vergil’s hot breath against your ear makes you shiver. You haven’t even recovered from your first orgasm, but his voice only can cause you to let out more of your delicious fluids. He notices that and sneers against your cheek. “How wanton.”

“Shut up…” your gasp is full of pent up lust. Both of your arms cling weakly on his powerful back. You unconsciously move your thighs closer to his crotch, wrapping your legs around his waist as a nonverbal wish for him to fuck you at once. But he seems to avoid your plea. He continues to kiss your chest and squeezes your buttocks teasingly. You can feel the tip of his cock tear apart your tender flesh, and just as your greedy entrance was about to voraciously suck him in, he immediately pulls back. His continuous teasing flames your desire.

“Vergil… love… I can’t wait anymore…I miss you...” you kiss his jaw gently. “Fuck me hard, Vergil. I beg you… please…”

Seeing you so desperate for him, he licks away tears on your cheek and firmly cages your waist with his hands. With one thrust, he mercilessly impales you. His thick cock is completely embedded in your deepest place. You can’t help but scream his name. This sudden wave of pleasure makes your body completely weak. Vergil slams and plunges in your little cunt, over and over without giving you any chance to form a thought. Your voice gradually crushes into fragments as he picks up his speed, ignoring your countless climaxes. You hear him purring against your neck while he tightens his hands on your waist and pounding himself relentlessly to give you another orgasm. His growl grows harder and bites your shoulder as you moan bewitchingly, tempting his demonic side; he obviously restrains his movements as if he were suppressing his darkest and primal desire. Your pleasure is his priority, and clearly he doesn’t want to hurt you.

“Vergil… Vergil…I...” your incoherent whimper wakes him up from his vile thoughts. 

“Come to me, my love.” Vergil whispers to you, vigorously pumping his manhood as the walls of your tender hole begins to contract tightly around him.

You pull his jaw and kiss him hard, pushing your tongue to dance with his sly tongue. His growl goes wilder by your touch and fastens his thrusts madly. Your lewd satisfaction comes out violently, drenching your garden and his cock, even soaking Dante’s desk. Amidst his attacks and your yet-recovered orgasm, you can see Vergil’s pupils darkened as he maliciously impales deep into you and releases his seed, causing you to experience one more climax. 

It takes him quite a long time later to separate himself from you. His gaze is deep and still filled with desires as he watches your messy and naked body.

“My dearest,” Vergil embraces you, caressing your back with slow and gentle movement. “Did I hurt you?”

You shake your head almost immediately. “You never hurt me, Vergil.”

He gives you light pecks in your face to relieve your body from exhaustion. “I have another mission today.”

“Mmmmm…” you mumble on his chest. “Make sure to come back in one piece.”

“I will,” his eyes glint wickedly. His caresses change into seductive touches all over your body. “I still have a pet to be punished today, after all.”

It’s too late for you to say your protest as he flips you to bend over the desk. You can’t hold your wanton wail as your body reacts obscenely when he buries himself deep inside you again from behind in one hard thrust.

It seems like you owe an apology to Dante, for this intense and fervent love making will cause the desk to emit yours and Vergil’s mating scents until the next week.   
  
  



End file.
